


I have it all

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Hey! Here is a small fluffy update. This is more William centric because I didn’t wanted to do Nothing crazy since I want to finish my “Landing Zone” Story first before I come back fully to this series. Important things will happen with the pregnancy and stuff later on. Still I wanted to update something small and fun just so you wouldn’t forget about this family. English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.Please comment and let me know what you think. Your comments motivate me and makes me happy!





	I have it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here is a small fluffy update. This is more William centric because I didn’t wanted to do Nothing crazy since I want to finish my “Landing Zone” Story first before I come back fully to this series. Important things will happen with the pregnancy and stuff later on. Still I wanted to update something small and fun just so you wouldn’t forget about this family. English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think. Your comments motivate me and makes me happy!

Gertrude moved from his spot on William’s bed and this made William open his eyes slowly. His room was still dark and his spaceship lamp was still projecting stars into his roof, bathing his room in a very soft light.

Gertrude jumped from the bed and sat down infront of the closed door, waiting like every morning for one of the two familiar women to come in.

William heard soft laughter coming from outside and he knew his moms were awake. He burrowed his body deeper into his warm comforter and covered his face.

The door to his room opened slowly. Gertrude welcomed the soft ruffle on her head and walked out of the room in search of her other owner. 

William held the comforter tighter when a familiar perfume and familiar soft kisses invaded his space. 

“Hi Mommy” He said with a sleepy voice and his eyes still closed. 

“It’s time to wake up baby” Maggie whispered into his neck as she kissed and breathed into his smell.

William nodded but didn’t moved. His eyes closed and his long full eyelashes flustering. His cheeks blushed and lips pressed together.

Maggie brushed his hair off his small face and kissed his temple, “Come on buddy, up up” she padded his butt through the comforter softly and walked out of the room leaving the door opened and allowing the light of the hallway to enter William’s room.

A couple of minutes passed and William was still buried in his comforter. Heavy boot footsteps came into his room and he felt someone gently pulling the comforter off of him and picking him up.

William’s eyes were still closed but he also recognized this other familiar perfume and the sound of heavy boots....but most importantly, William recognized the strong arms and so he hugged Alex’s neck and nuzzled into it.

”Come on champ, time for a bath” Alex said softly while rubbing his small back with one hand while the other held him under his butt.

The water was warm as William allowed Alex to pour it gently over him. Maggie came into the bathroom half dressed and gave William his toothbrush with paste so the still sleepy boy could brush his teeth while Alex’s gave him the bath. 

Now more awake, William giggled when Alex ruffled his hair playfully with the towel.

”Wanna be a big boy today or should I help you with you clothes?” Alex asked while pulling up His underwear.

”Just the buttons” William said with a nod.

”Understood. Go get dressed and I’ll go in a minute to help you with the buttons” Alex said satnding up.

William ran out of his mother’s bathroom and into his room. He took his pants and one leg at a time he pulled it up. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he struggled a little but with the zipper but was able to pull it up. He then pull his uniform Polo down and sat on the floor to meticulously put each sock on each feet. Conveniently picking his velcro Spiderman shoes, he put it on easily.

”We’ve been practicing with the shoelaces. Don’t want to try today?” Alex said coming in and crouching down to do his pant’s and polo’s buttons.

”No” William shook his head.

”Alright. Go with Mommy so she can brush you hair” Alex said.

It was a routine...or at least most of the times, when Alex was actually at home in the morning. One would wake him up and the other would help him get ready. William was 4 but very independent and so it’s been weeks now that he decided to get dressed by himself even though he always needed help with buttons.....and shoelaces (for now). 

 

Walking down the familiar hallway, William held Maggie’s hand.

”Well good morning Mr. Handsome” His teacher said opening the door with a smile.

William smiled and turned around to kiss Maggie goodbye. 

“Have a good day baby” Maggie said pecking the boy on the lips and giving him his lunchbox.

William nodded and walked into his classroom and settled down on his chair.

”William see?” A small girl pushed a drawing towards him, “It’s a horse!”

”It’s a purple horse” William giggled 

“I know” The girl said content.

Pre-K was a piece of cake for William. He was the smartest kid and was way ahead from the rest of the kids. Alex really wanted for William to skip grades like she did but Maggie’s been very adamant on her decision of wanting William to experience each grade at a normal pace. Alex thought he was wasting his time but they both agree to revisit the discussion later on when William was in a higher grade. Pre-K & Kindergartner was not up for discussion because no kid should ever skip such a fun and base-forming experience.

They spent the morning drawing and matching colors with objects and tracing letters and numbers.

”Alright kids, time for lunch!” The teacher announced excitedly, “You know the drill, carefully pick up your lunch and go into the big yellow table” she smiled.

William stood up and picked up his lunch box from the locker space labeled with a colorful and laminated “WILLIAM”.

”My mommy let me make cupcakes with her yesterday” One small boy said with his mouth full of cookies.

William smiled and nodded, taking a bite from his half turkey sandwich. He loves helping his mommy put frosting on the cupcakes. 

“My mommy said I could drive when Im older” A girl said, her chin covered with apple sauce.

”My Daddy said he will teach me how to shave when Im older just like him” Another boy said.

William swallowed a baby carrot and with a big grin he said, “Me too!” 

“Not you William” The boy rolled his eyes and the rest of the kids fell in silence and confusion.

William tilted his head and frowned, “Yes, My Mo-“

”No you don’t have a dad” The boy shrugged

William blinked. All of the kids were looking at him now. 

“You can’t shave because you don’t have a dad” The boy said as if stating an obvious fact.

William swallowed hard and bit his lower lip. He turned his head to search for his teacher but she was on the hallway talking with another teacher. 

“Maybe your grandpa can teach you William” A girl smiled at William 

“No” The boy said again, “It’s only Dads”

William looked at the girl and then at the boy. His small hands picking on his sandwich nervously.

“William will only do girl stuff” The boy laughed.

The rest of the table laughed with him. 

William sunk down on his chair. The rest of the kids carried on talking about random things but he didn’t listen. The bell rang and everyone stood up and ran outside for Play-Time but he didn’t followed.

”Hey Honey” His teacher knelt infront of him, “Why are you sitting alone and not playing outside?” 

William shrugged.

”Does your tummy hurt?” She asked

William shook his head.

”Ok sweetheart. How about you come and sit with me and help me organize the crayon’s station?” She asked not wanting to push the small boy.

William nodded softly and followed her. 

 

Maggie yawned tiredly as she walked down the hallway to William’s classroom. One her rubbing her belly contently.

”Hello” Maggie smiled at William’s teacher standing at the door handling in Kids to their parents.

”Oh hello” The teacher said, pulling Maggie gently to the side, “I wanted to talk to you. William’s been upset today” 

Maggie frowned, “Upset? Why?” She said, looking over the teacher’s shoulder to see William sitting on his chair coloring on a paper.

”I think some kid made fun of him or something” She said apologetically, “I tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t say anything”

Maggie nodded, “Thank You” she said, walking into the classroom where William was and two other kids.

”Hey champ” Maggie said softly.

William looked up and Maggie’s heart sank. His eyes were watery and his signature big smile completely absent.

”Come on, let’s get out of here” Maggie winked at him.

The road back home was uncharacteristically silent. No big giggles or exciting stories. No begging for ice-cream or pizza requests for dinner. Maggie looked over her rear-view mirror and William was looking out the window absently and Maggie wanted to cry. 

“Alright young man, Your clothe-“ Maggie was giving his everyday orders while opening the door when she saw William going upstairs without a word. 

Gertrude stood confused and looked up at Maggie sensing something was off.

”Our boy is sad” Maggie said with a sigh, ruffling the puppy’s fur. 

Maggie entered his room slowly. He was laying face down on his bed and Maggie could hear sniffles. She sat on the edge of the bed.

”William..” She whispered, “Look at me”

William didn’t moved.

”I think....I think i want Pizza today for Dinner and then, Lots and lots of Ice-Cream” Maggie said, rubbing his back.

At this William turned, exposing his red eyes and red nose.

”Oh Baby” Maggie sighed, reaching for him and pulling him into her chest, “What happened?”

William hugged her and allowed himself to cry.

”You know you can tell Mommy everything” She said, kissing the top of his hair.

”David told me that I was never gonna be a man because I didn’t had a daddy like him” He cried.

“Oh William....” Maggie pulled him away and cupped his small face, “That is absolutely not true”

”He said that i am never gonna learned how to shave” William shrugged, fat tears falling down from his big hazel eyes.

Maggie laughed and shook her head, “David is dumb” she put her finger on her lips, “and don’t tell Mama I said that” 

William chuckled softly and then blinked sadly, “Everyone laughed at me” he whispered.

Maggie sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, “Baby....who taught you how to climb our backyard tree?”

”Mama” He sniffed. 

“Who lets you sit behind the wheel while the car goes through the car-wash?”

”You” he said again

“Who practice soccer with you?” 

“You” He said softly 

“Who taught you how to make a fire while camping” 

“Mama” She said, “But she won’t let me do it by myself” he frowned.

”That is because you are small. But once you become a man” she emphasized on the last word, “you will be able to do it alone”

William nodded, his face still in Maggie’s hands.

”Who taught you how to Surf?” Maggie raised her eyebrow.

”Mama” William grinned.

”Did you told them you know how to stand on a surfboard?” Maggie asked surprised.

”No mommy” He shook his head.

”Well dude! You have to tell them” Maggie poked his belly making him giggle.

William nodded, but his smile still didn’t reached his eyes.

”You also have to tell them about Pawpaw...and how he taught you how to fish and how to ride his horses and” she whispered in a secret, “that sometimes he let you take the helm of his boat”

”Don’t tell Mimi!!” William said, pressing his small hand on Maggie’s mouth.

”We wont, we wont” Maggie shook her head with a smile. 

William wiped his tears, “Are we really eating Pizza?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Of course we are. Now go and take Gertrude out to the backyard” 

William nodded and ran out of the bedroom. Maggie sighed sadly. Taking her cellphone out of her pocket, she dialed 1.

”Hey beautiful” Alex answered quickly.

”Hey you” Maggie smiled. 

“What’s up?” 

“So...William was very upset today after school” She said with a sigh, laying back down on William’s bed and unbuttoning her pants she rubbed her belly. 

“Upset why?” Alex asked concerned.

”Apparently some kid decided to tell him that he was never gonna learned how to shave Because he didn’t had a daddy” Maggie said.

”That’s dumb” Alex laughed

”Yeah well, tell that to a 4yr old” 

Alex sighed deeply.

”It looked like all the kids laughed at him and....well, you know how kids can be” Maggie said

“How is he?” Alex asked softly.

”Well....he was crying a lot but I talked to him and I think he is better....even though I think he is still a bit sad and Im sure he will still get teased about it tomorrow” Maggie said, standing up and walking out of the room.

She could only hear Alex’s breathing and she knew Alex was concerned.

”I was thinking maybe you could come home early today?” Maggie asked softly

”Absolutely” Alex immediately said.

Maggie smiled, “Awesome” 

“I’ll be home in less than an hour, see you babe” Alex said Before hanging up.

As promised, the sound of Alex’s bike made Maggie smile while she spread the tomato sauce on top of the pizza dough. Yes she promised William Pizza....but that didn’t meant that it couldn't still be healthy.

”Im home” Alex said, leaving her boots on their place next to the door and hanging her tactical belt on the coat closet after locking her gun on its safe.

”Kitchen” Maggie said

”Extra cheese?” She said, hugging Maggie from behind.

”Extra cheese” Maggie said, leaning back into Alex’s body, “God you feel good”

Alex turned her around, “Hi” she kissed her lips softly and bent down to kiss the belly, “and Hi”

 Maggie smiled and noticed a plastic bag on top of the kitchen island, “What’s that?”

Alex looked at the bag and shrugged, “Something I bought for William” she winked.

”He is outside” Maggie said, turning back to work on the pizza.

”Ok, I’ll just take this upstairs and go join him” Alex said

A couple of minuted later, Alex walked out into their backyard wearing sweatpants and a white Tshirt.

”Hey” She said

William looked up and smiled at her, his eyes squinting from the sun. 

“What you doing?” Alex asked, crouching next to him. 

“Im building a ramp for my hot-wheels” He said, making a small bump of dirt with his beach shovel. 

“If we pour water, the dirt will be softer and easier to dig” Alex said

William smiled, “Can we?” He asked

”But where is my kiss first?” Alex asked with a smirk.

William stood up and pecked her lips, “Can we make it bigger?” He asked excitedly.

”We sure can buddy” Alex said

1 hour later Maggie walked outside to see Alex and William both on the ground and a small bump of dirt in front of them. 

“Those hands better be extra clean!” Maggie said with a smile, “I don’t want dirty hands on my table”

Both William and Alex turned with a smile.

”Pizza is ready” she said with a wink.

Dinner was spent with giggles and small talks. It was nice to have Alex home early. To sit down at the table and eat all together.

“Mommy I can drink my juice faster than you” The boy challenged her.

”No You can’t” Maggie played along

”There is only one way to find out” Alex said taking out her cellphone and setting up the chronometer, “Ready?”

Both William and Maggie took their juice.

”Go” Alex said

Laughter was all you could hear. Both Maggie and Alex avoided bringing William’s school situation during dinner, not wanting to interrupt the boy’s happy moment. 

During bathtime however, Alex made her move.

”So...A little bird told me about what happened at school today” Alex said, drying William up with his towel.

William opened his eyes, “Really?”

Alex nodded and William shrugged, sadness taking over his face again.

”I say...we should prove that David boy wrong” Alex said, pulling up his underwear and shorts and reaching to the plastic bag she’d placed next to the sink before. 

Maggie leaned against the doorframe, watching them.

Alex took a box from the bag and placed it on top of the sink. It was a toy shaving set, a Spiderman Toy shaving set. 

“What is it?” William asked, recognizing Spiderman on the box. 

“It’s a shaving set” Alex said nonchalantly, opening the box and taking the set out. 

William’s jaw dropped and he turned to look at Maggie.

Maggie winked at him and swore she just fell more in love with her wife. 

“Is it really mama?” William asked, his eyes threatening to tear up.

”It is” Alex said, “Hop on your stool” 

William did as told. Maggie took her cellphone out and started recording.

“Now, we are gonna do this step by step. First, you wet your face”

Alex helped William leaned forward and pour water on his face.

”Next, we put on shaving cream” Alex said, taking one of the container and pouring a redish foam on William’s hand, “Rub it on your chin and cheeks”

William squealed and started rubbing the red foam on his chin and cheeks, “It’s red because it’s spiderman” he said excitedly.

”Now” Alex took a red and blue razor “Carefully you will swipe it up on your skin. The same direction” Alex said as she demonstrated the movement on William’s face. 

“Now me” William asked excitedly, taking the red razon in his hand.

He frowned in total concentration as he tried to imitate his mother’s movement. Thankfully it was a toy razor because....well, let’s just say William was going all over his face with it. 

He turned to look at Maggie, still moving the razon on his face, “Look Mommy Im shaving, Im shaving” he jumped on the stool.

”Alright smarty pants” Alex chuckled, turning the boy’s head to the mirror with her hand, “Rule number one, you never take your eyes off the mirror while shaving”

Maggie laughed. 

 

William jumped on his bed, followed by Gertrude. Alex sat down next to him and tucked him in.

”Hey” She poked his nose

William wiggled it with a smile.

”You know that today was just pretend, right?”

William nodded with a sweet smile.

”You know that one day, when you are older you will do it for real...because that is nature”

William nodded again. 

“You also know that shaving, or being muscular or driving cars is not what makes you a man, right?” Alex ran her fingers through his hair.

William frowned and tilted his head the same way Maggie do it. 

“What really makes you a man is what’s in here” She said, thouching his chest, “In your heart”

William looked down at her hand on his chest and the up to her. 

“Shaving is not important. Being respectful, being kind, being brave, being loyal, being good....That’s what will make you a Good Man” Alex said

William nodded, “And a good woman” he whispered.

”Exactly” Alex nodded, “Do you know how much I love you?” 

William smiled dimples in displayed.

”A million trips to the Moon and Back” She whispered, kissing his chest and his nose.

“I love you too mama” He said, his eyes flustering.

”Sweet dreams sleepy boy” Alex smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door.

Maggie was leaning against the bed headboard, scrolling down on her phone. 

“He’s down?” Maggie asked with a smile.

Alex nodded and crawled into bed. Grabbing the hem of Maggie’s shirt, “Off” she said.

Maggie rolled her eyes and lifter her arms to pull the shirt off.

Alex nuzzled into her now bit bigger breasts.

“You gonna lose them soon” Maggie laughed, running her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“Never” Alex muffled, her mouth dropping soft kisses all over her breasts.

“What you did with William today....You are amazing” Maggie said

Alex looked up and smiled.

”I love you” Maggie whispered to her.

”I love you” Alex said. 

Alex kissed her softly on the lips and reached over her to take _The little Prince_ book. She rested her head back on Maggie’s chest near her belly, opened the book where the bookmark was and started reading while caressing Maggie’s belly with the other hand.

 

It was lunch time and William took his lunch box and sat at the big yellow table like always. He was nervous. He opened his lunch box and a small polaroid photo was placed on top of his sandwich. A picture of him looking at the camera with a huge smile, shaving cream on his face and his red and blue razor in his hand. 

“William” A girl gasped, “Can I see?”

William smiled and nodded, passing the small photo to his classmate.

”My mama taught me how to shave lastnight” William announced to the rest.

”Its not moms its da-“

”Its true! Look!” The girl cut David off and turned the photo to show everyone.

oohh’s and wow’s could be heard from the kids. 

“That is so cool!” One boy said

David frowned and cross his arms over his chest. 

“Do...do you want to see my picture?” William asked hesitantly.

The boy looked up to him and nodded.

William passed him the photo. 

The boy looked at the photo and his frowned turned into a smile. He passed the photo back, “Do you want some of my chips?” He asked

William nodded, taking the photo “Do you want some of my cookies?”

The boy nodded and they exchanged snacks. 

“Tell us how you did it!” One girl asked with her face covered in chocolate pudding.

William nodded happily and leaning forward, he shared the story with his friends.

———————————————————————


End file.
